


Tumblr Made Me Do It: Riddick

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, Angst (minor), Bodyguard!Riddick, Canon Compliant, Criminal!Johns, Established Relationship, Fallen Angel!Johns, Family, Ficlet, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Ghosts, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Misunderstandings, Model!Johns, Model!Vaako, Other: See Story Notes, POV Outsider, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Movie(s), Pre-Slash, Prince!Johns, Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shapeshifter!Johns, Shapeshifter!Riddick, Tattoos, Temporary Character Death, Tumblr Prompt, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 12,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various ficlets for Tumblr fills. This fic is ongoing and stories will continued to be posted in it as I get requests. See individual chapters for summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gen; Sass Equals Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Hatshepsut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Hatshepsut/gifts), [a_quick_drink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/gifts), [MaidenofIron157](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenofIron157/gifts), [Nika_Mikaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Mikaela/gifts), [dahlinjawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahlinjawn/gifts), [akira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira/gifts).



> Crossposting my Tumblr fills here. Each chapter will be different so see the beginning notes for summaries and tags. The rating won't go above teen as I won't post anything more mature on Tumblr. Enjoy, and do come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Johns has had it up to HERE with Dahl, Dahl frankly doesn't care, and Boss wants to kill them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a-quick-drink, inspired by a discussion we had on Tumblr about this trio. Just some Johns family feels.  
> Tags: Family, Humor, Pre-Canon

"Dad!" Johns barked, stamping down the hall, though he was far from alone given the extra set of footsteps that rushed to catch up.  Boss spun the pilot chair around in time to find his son entering the cockpit, another blonde crashing into him as he suddenly stopped.  "I quit!"

To that Boss only snorted, spinning the chair back around with a roll of his eyes.  ”Again?”

Johns growled and Dahl remarked, “Don’t be such a baby.”

"She tried to take my shotgun for her loadout…  _my_ shotgun!”

"What are you, two?"

"Bite me."

"Suck my dick."

"If you had one I might."

"For the love of all that is holy!" Boss growled, spinning the chair around.  "You two are ridiculous."

"He started it" and "She started it" were said simultaneously and Boss muttered a string of curses under his breath that would make any Marine proud.  "I hate you both," he declared, slamming his hand just a little too hard on the autopilot before standing.

"You love us old man," Dahl argued, the same time Johns was muttering, "Whatever."

Boss took a deep breath, letting it out slowly through his nose.  He gave his son a hard stare before ordering, “You’re not going anywhere… except to grab yer damn gear.  We gotta bounty to catch.”  His gaze turned on Dahl next.  ”And you stop instigating.”

"Me?" she replied innocently, hands on her hips.  "Never."

"Bullshit," both Johns men scoffed.

To that her grin broadened.  ”Don’t dish it if you can’t hack it gentlemen.”

Boss looked at his son in exasperation as he asked, “Where did you find her again?”

"She was left on the doorstep of the MMP building.  She was kindda cute when she was blowing up heads with a sniper rifle so we decided to keep ‘er."

"Sounds about right."

Dahl could only laugh and shake her head at the two most inane men who had somehow become her family.  ”What would you do without me?”

"Have lower blood pressure," Boss concluded, brushing past them to go in the back to brief the team.

"Masterbate," was Johns’ answer as he ducked out behind his father, barely avoiding the swat from Dahl.

"You already do that," she snarked back.  "You’re not exactly as quiet as you think you are."

"Great… cause that’s not mortifying to know or anything."

She clapped him on the shoulder.  ”Always here to help Billy Boy.”

"Fuck my life."

"Actually I’m pretty sure that’s your problem… hence the whole mast-"

Boss interrupted them with a quick, “I don’t need to hear these things.”

All the pair could do was laugh at his expense, trading a fist bump behind his back before looking completely innocent as they stepped up on either side of Boss at the table for their briefing.  Not that the likes of Boss Johns was liable to fall for such a rouse, even for a second.

Begrudgingly he concluded that he wouldn’t change a thing.  What he would do without either of them at that point, he just didn’t know.

/End

 


	2. Riddick/Vaako; "Are you flirting with me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick and Vaako have a different view of flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Queenie: Riddick/Vaako, "Are you flirting with me?"  
> Tags: Pre-slash

Riddick was staring at him incredulously as Vaako held out the knife in offer.  "What?” the First Among Commanders finally demanded in a huff.

"Are you flirting with me?" Riddick inquired, voice barely holding to a neutral tone.

"Yes."  Vaako didn’t even blink as he said it, mask of calm fully in place.

They stared at each other a few moments longer before Riddick reached out and accepted the blade.  It wasn’t the first gift the Necro had brought him, nor the first occasion he thought Vaako was trying to get on his good side with more than simply his career in mind.

Riddick gave him a feral smile.  "Good,” was all he said, but it was enough to draw a sly smirk to Vaako’s face.

/End


	3. Riddick/Johns; "Repeat that?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick wasn't sure he'd heard Johns right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Queenie: Riddick/Johns, "Can you repeat that?"  
> Tags: Pre-slash

Riddick turned around and raised a brow.  "Can you repeat that?” he demanded.

Johns huffed, eyes narrowed at him.  "I said 'I love you,' you damned moron!”

"That’s rich."

"Fuck you," the blonde growled dangerously, spinning on his heels and muttering, "Fucking convicts," under his breath.

“‘Ey Johns…”  The merc paused, bristling.  "Love you too.”

That made Johns snort, looking back at him over his shoulder.  "Now  _that'_ _s_ rich.”  The merc only stomped off.

Riddick tilted his head, managing a soft smile.  He knew Johns would be back.

/End


	4. Riddick/Vaako; "Can I kiss you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick and Vaako share their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by firstcommandervaako: Riddick/Vaako, “Can I kiss you?”  
> Tags: First Kiss

"Can I kiss you?"

Vaako's head snapped up from where he was gazing at the mercury mapping table, eyes finding silver orbs.  "Excuse me?"

Riddick repeated just as casually as the first time, "Can I kiss you?"

He stared at Riddick a few moments longer, trying to gauge if the Furyan was playing some game.  Determining he was being serious, Vaako answered, "You are the Lord Marshal."  When Riddick merely stared back he added, "You have no need to ask permission."

Riddick smirked.  "Figure it's better ta ask rather than gettin' punched in the face."  He took a step around the side of the table to be next to him.  "So?  I got yer permission then?"  When Vaako opened his mouth, he held up his hand.  " _ _Your__ permission Vaako.  Not 'cause I'm Lord Marshal.  'Cause it's what  _ _you__ want."

Vaako blinked at that, unused to anyone caring what  _ _he__ desired.  His lips curled up at the corner in as close to warmth as he let anyone else see.  "Yes Riddick."

Riddick's mouth curled into a smile that was predatory but also genuinely pleased.  He cleared the remaining space between them, slotting their mouths together.  There was no hesitation, just a simmering fire threatening to consume them both.

"So where's your wife?" Riddick inquired when he pulled away, silver eyes sparking and the hint of teeth bared.  That time Vaako's returning smile was devious.

/End


	5. Riddick/Vaako; "Didn't know you could sing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick's newest bed partner is enchanting in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by maidenofiron157: Riddick/Vaako, “I didn’t know you could sing.”  
> Tags: Established Relationship, Fluff

The sound of the shower woke Riddick.  He stretched out like a feline, yawning so wide that his jaw popped.  As he rolled out of bed, grabbing for a pair of pants, his mind wandered.  He was attempting to remember who he had spent the night with- in his defense he’d had a new partner just about every night since becoming Lord Marshal.  When it hit him, he paused before clasping his cargos.

 _Vaako_.  The memory of their coupling came back in flashes- the beautiful Commander laid out beneath him, bruising kisses, and growls of pleasure.  Just thinking about it made Riddick shudder with anticipation as he finished with his pants.

That’s when he heard it, the soft melody muffled by the door.  Vaako was singing?  Curious, and more than a little enchanted, Riddick walked to the bathroom, the motion sensor sliding the door into the wall.  He then leaned against the frame, able to hear the full power of Vaako’s voice- it was vibrant, a warm tenor that filled the room.

When the frosted shower doors slid aside a couple minutes later to reveal a dripping wet Commander, Vaako froze.  “Lord Marshal,” he greeted, seemingly unsure of how to address him or react to his presence.  “My apologies if I woke you.”  He snagged a towel from the hook, wrapping it around his waist before stepping out onto the mat.

Riddick’s answer was, “I didn’t know you could sing.”

There was a flush over those pale cheeks, reminding Riddick of how full of life the man looked in the throes of passion.  “I don’t really,” he tried to play it off.  “It is something to pass the time while bathing, that is all.”

Not settling for that, Riddick stepped up into his space.  Heat radiated from his skin thanks to the shower whereas he was normally so cool to the touch as all Necros were.  “Why don’t you sing to me?” Riddick suggested, lips quirked while he directed Vaako back into the shower.

Vaako’s grin was sly as he replied, “As my Lord commands.”

Riddick didn’t even care about his pants getting soaked through as the water was turned back on.  All that mattered was the slide of wet skin, fingers twining in loose ebony locks, and the melodic voice wrapping around him as sure as the strong pair of arms around his waist.

/End


	6. Johns/Vaako; Model AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaako and Johns are both models and it's their first time working together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon request for a Model AU with Vaako/Johns, the challenge being to write it in three sentences. This was evil and I may have to do some longer ficlet or some such with this at a later date because, really? Awesome idea.  
> Tags: Model AU, Model!Johns, Model!Vaako, Pre-Slash

Johns thought himself immune to the beauty of his fellow models, being the consummate professional he was, however meeting Vaako had blindsided him- dark and brooding with an ethereal quality, the man was simply gorgeous.  He was perfect for the shoot they were doing; some punk-themed line which was different for Johns who was used to playing the part of the ruggedly handsome background guy and, more lately, for the military inspired designs that were becoming so popular which was a perfect fit given his own Marine background.  Not that Johns was about to complain about the shoot- he didn't have to spends hours in makeup having his tattoos and scars covered, with a special bonus of being pressed up against Vaako for most of the day.

/End

 


	7. Johns/Vaako; Merc AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns was getting Riddick back to slam, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon who requested Vaako/Johns: “Please don't argue.”  
> Tags: Major Character Death, Canon Divergence, Merc!Vaako

Johns let out an irritated sigh.  "Please don't argue."  He licked his lips, looking at the holoscreen.

Vaako snorted, very unlike the icy-cool man he usually was.  Right now that was caused by Johns "doing something stupid" as Vaako was currently claiming.  "I don't like it," he repeated anyway.

"And what do you want me to do?  Just let 'im go 'cause my ship broke down... again?"  He held back the urge to kick said craft just for general purpose.  "It's just a transfer.  I'll meet you on Helion with Riddick, we'll take 'im in, and then we'll go find a nice beach to relax and spend our pile of credits."  He smirked at that, leaning back in the pilot chair.

It was Vaako's turn to sigh, not liking the idea of his lover transferring a convict like Riddick on an unsecured ship all on his own.  Why he couldn't simply  _wait..._   "Alright," he conceded, eyes returning to meet blue ones looking back.  "Be safe."

"I will," Johns promised.  "See you in New Mecca babe.  I love you."

Vaako returned the gentle smile, even as his heart felt heavy.  "I love you too."

A little over a week later, Vaako was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the  _Hunter-Gratzner_ when he spotted Riddick with a man and kid in tow.  But no Johns.

/End


	8. Riddick/Johns; Tainted Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick was shocked to see Johns again... alive... with wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the beautiful animated [fanart](http://darlinjohn.tumblr.com/post/112811494771/i-dont-want-you-to-change-for-all-the-hurt-that) by darlinjohn on Tumblr.  
> Tags: Wingfic, Angel!Johns

It was years later, after Riddick's rise to power among the Necromongers and subsequent betrayal, that he saw a ghost.  Well, not a ghost, not one with wings.  But what else was he supposed to be looking at?  After all, he had seen the man  _die._

He had been made aware of the other's presence first by smell, a familiar scent of denim and leather and gunpowder combined with a musky aroma that was all him.  Then there was the lack of rain falling on his head, glancing up to find a  _wing_ of all things shielding him.  When he looked over, he knew he would find Johns there but it didn't make it any less believable when he laid eyes on the blonde, standing beside him with a little smirk on his face.

"What did you ever do without me Riddick?" he inquired, the same slight twang to his voice, a second wing flexing behind him.  Riddick's hand came up to touch the black plumage but aborted the move, fingers left twitching in want.  Johns tilted his head, seemingly reading the Furyan's mind.  "Yeah big guy, I'm real."

He couldn't explain what came over him, falling against Johns and snagging him around the middle to pull him in tightly, face buried in his neck as more of that delicious scent washed over him.  "Where the fuck have you been?!" he demanded.

Johns relaxed, holding Riddick in return as a pair of ebony wings wrapped around him.  His cheek rubbed against Riddick's then, lips against his ear as he answered, "I'm here now."

/End

 


	9. Riddick/Johns & Riddick/Vaako; "It's okay to cry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick remembers Hades and the things he's lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by maidenofiron: Riddick/Anyone. “You know, it's ok to cry.”  
> Tags: Character Death, H/C, Established Relationship

“Riddick!  Riddick, help!”  Johns’ voice pierced the darkness, followed closely by a shotgun blast.  “ _Riddick!”_ Another shot.

Said convict was running towards the sounds, cresting over the hill as more of those raptors showed up.  “Johns!  Behind you!”

The merc spun, leveling his shotgun into the darkness where he couldn’t see the raptor.  He fired, pumping the shotgun for a second hit when it jammed.  Riddick screamed as a bladed tail slid through Johns’ chest.

“Johns!”

The name ripped from Riddick’s throat as he shot up in bed, silver eyes darting around the room.  There were no raptors, no eclipse...  The body shifting next to him drew his attention.  “Riddick?”  Vaako’s voice was husky from sleep but he was fully alert with his partner’s outburst.

“Sorry,” Riddick sighed, leaning back against the headboard and closing his eyes.

He felt Vaako shift into a sitting position, pressing their bodies together along their sides.  “You were dreaming?  Of that planet again?”  Riddick gave a barely perceptible nod.  He had dreamt of Hades so many times, of losing  _him_.  Vaako was never upset with him for it- for disturbing his sleep, or hearing about a former lover.

Instead Vaako let out a soft breath, wrapping an arm around Riddick and pulling him in close.  He nuzzled against Riddick’s cheek before whispering into his ear, “You know it’s okay to cry.”

And the tears came, warm and wet and real, the same ones he had been unable to shed for Johns there in the dark, holding him as he died.

/End


	10. Riddick/Johns; "I can't let you do that"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick stops Johns from making a big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ivy-raven: Riddick/Anyone. “I can’t let you do that.”  
> Tags: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship

They had all been prepping the sled and light sources for the trip to the skiff when Riddick noticed Johns duck away.  Part of him said to let it alone, knowing exactly what the merc was going to do and not caring, the same part that was still pissed off at the man.  The part that won out though was the one that still gave a damn.

He found Johns off by himself, fumbling for one of his faux shotgun shells that contained his stash.  Before he could pull out a vial, a blade sat at his throat.  “Put it away Johns.”

Growling, Johns snapped, “Fuck off.”

“No.”

They glared at each other in the low light for some time before Johns dropped the case.  “Fine.  Happy?”  Without waiting for an answer, the merc snarled, “You have any idea how much pain I’m in right now?”

Riddick frowned then.  He knew.  And it was all his fault too.  But the merc wouldn’t get another apology.

When Riddick stayed silent, Johns cursed and reached for the morphine anyway.  The convict’s foot brushed it aside out of his reach.  “Damnit Riddick!”

“I can’t let you do that.”  Riddick’s voice was calm, despite the situation.  “I need you thinkin’ straight on this Johns, not strung out on that shit.”

Johns’ fist slammed into the side of the ship.  It was either that or punch Riddick and they’d been there enough times for the merc to know when to pick his battles.  Riddick wasn’t expecting the man to press his forehead to the cool metal next, a broken sob leaving his throat.  “What’s it fucking matter anyway?  Should be fucking  _dead_.”  A shudder wracked his body.  “Can’t fuckin’ think past the pain anyway.  Not anymore.”

Riddick’s hand was a steadying presence between his shoulder blades.  “Gonna have to push through it Billy boy.  Need you out there.”

No one else in the survivor party had any use to them anymore, so it was no surprise when Johns suggested, “Then lets just take the fucking nodes and run.”

Riddick’s grin was animal, his body pressing against the length of Johns’, his breath hot on his neck.  “Might as well have something else for those things to munch on along the way, right?”  Lips brushed across the nape of Johns’ neck.  “Come on Billy Badass.”  His hand squeezed the merc’s hip.  “Lets get the fuck off this rock.”

Johns let out a shaky breath, nodding his head.  Riddick’s promises echoed in his head- how they were going to beat this thing together, find him the help he needed.  New Mecca was the answer, and the only thing standing in their way was a bunch of hungry predators.  Easy.

/End

 


	11. Boss/Riddick; “You don't need to protect me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss has a shadow that insists on playing bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by maidenofiron: Riddick/Anyone. “You don't need to protect me.”  
> Tags: Established Relationship

There was the unmistakable drop of a body behind him and Boss gave a heavy sigh.  “You don’t need to protect me,” he spoke into the dark, allowing his irritation to show.  He turned around slowly, raising his brow pointedly at the convict that stood there, the body of some lowlife that was planning to jump Boss lying at his feet.  It was like a damn cat with a dead bird.

“Uh huh...”  Riddick toed at the unconscious thief.  “Couldda fooled me.”

“I knew he was there,” Boss scoffed, turning to continue his evening walk.  “Just like I know you’ve been on me since the bar.”

Riddick moved to pace him, a smirk on his face.  “ _Only_ since the bar?”

“Never said which one.”

Riddick’s lips pulled into a genuine smile then.  “Ah, come on Johns.  Y’know you missed me.”  Boss laughed at that, shaking his head.  He didn’t reply but it had been enough encouragement for Riddick to sweep in front of him.  “What?  No kiss?”

Boss huffed, opening his mouth, only to have Riddick close the distance and kiss him.  It was confident and easy, the Furyan cupping his jaw with one hand, the other sliding around Boss’ waist to pull him closer.  Giving in as he always did, Boss sank into the embrace, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.  It was warm and welcoming, something Boss had needed after a long hunt.

“Welcome home Johns,” Riddick murmured against his lips.

Wrapping Riddick into his arms and breathing a deep, contented sigh, Boss admitted, “Good to be home.”

/End


	12. Riddick/Johns; Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick is adept at breaking out of slam and slipping away from mercs. Johns, not so much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a beautiful piece of [artwork](http://darlinjohn.tumblr.com/post/114696394126/love-is-blind) by darlinjohn.  
> Tags: Canon Divergence, Criminal!Johns

The bars slammed shut and Riddick listened to the steps of the mercs fading away. Knowing they were gone, he took a deep inhale and was satisfied to find a familiar scent.  “Johns?”

There was a soft surprised noise off to his left.  “Riddick?”

“’M here,” he assured.

Johns let out a breath.  “Damn is it good to hear you.”  Riddick imagined his blonde was tied up the same as he was, a collar around the neck chained to the wall, wrists shackled together, and a blindfold.  “What are you doing here?”

“What do you think?” Riddick admonished.  “Heard this crew snagged ya.  Came to keep yer scrawny ass outta slam.”

Johns snorted at that.  “Oh, ‘cause I’ve ever needed yer help to master an escape before.”

“Nah, but yer too pretty for slam Billy Boy.”

“Fuck off,” Johns grunted.  He heard a couple small pops before metal hit the floor and he furrowed his brows.  “Riddick?”

“Forget I was double-jointed?” he mused. Riddick had slipped his cuffs and pulled the sliver of metal from where it was hidden in the waistband of his pants, working at the collar.

As soon as he was free he removed his blindfold.  He frowned at the fresh bruises on his lover’s skin but otherwise found him unscathed.  Riddick’s fingers thread into blonde curls, leaning in to press their lips together.

Johns barely held back the whimper.  It had been far too long since he and Riddick had crossed paths and his current position wasn’t helping.  Being tied up as he was shouldn’t have been a turn on to a career criminal but as he’d learned long ago, Riddick was the exception to the rules on a lot of things.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the collar came loose, the blindfold soon following.  He blinked a few times against the dim ship lighting, focusing on Riddick while he worked at the cuffs.  As they too dropped away, Johns rubbed his wrists gratefully.  “Thank you Riddick,” he murmured.

Meeting shined eyes, Johns couldn’t help but smile.  “I’m really glad to see you,” the blonde admitted, slotting their mouths together again.  He could feel the returning smile against his lips.  Despite their predicament, Johns didn’t argue as he was pressed back against the wall.

They had plenty of time for a jail break after all.

/End


	13. Riddick/Johns; The Prince's Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns doesn’t need a bodyguard, at least that’s what he keeps saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from darlinjohn.  
> So this ended up being just a little tidbit. But given my muse’s propensity to torture me, don’t be surprised to learn that she decided to turn this into a full length fic at some point. *sigh* Also to note, this is still in the Riddick-verse, just this planet happens to run with a Monarchy.  
> Tags: Pre-slash, Regency AU, Prince!Johns, Bodyguard!Riddick

Riddick wasn’t sure what to expect when he walked into the training hall he'd been directed to.  He certainly hadn’t expected to find the Prince himself sparing with the Royal Guard.  Yet there he was in the middle of a half dozen men and holding his own quite impressively.

Johns blocked a punch aimed at his face, dodging as another tried to take him down at the waist.  The blonde grabbed at a third guard’s wrist, twisting and forcing the kid to turn as his arm was jacked behind his back.  With the simple move, Johns had a human shield that held off two of his opponents, kicking out at the final in the group, catching him in the back of the knee and putting him down.

Shoving his captive into the two he’d been holding at bay, all three went down in a heap.  As he pounced the shaggy-haired brunette on the ground, the only two still standing tried to intervene.  Johns dodged once more, rolling backwards over his shoulder and landing on the balls of his feet while still crouched in an amazing show of dexterity.  Riddick would never admit that his first thought had been about how  _flexible_ the man was.

After Johns flipped the pair onto the ground, he stood casually, surveying the carnage left behind.  “You give up yet?” he mused.

“Asshole,” the scruffy brunette griped, sitting up and holding his back.

“Ya love me Toombs,” Johns replied, offering his hand.  The guard grasped his forearm, allowing the help up.

“Debatable,” the black male sniped, coming to his knee, the older guard next to him grunting in agreement.  The trio in the pile finally untangled themselves and stood as well.

It was Toombs that spotted Riddick, jerking his chin in the stranger’s direction.  “Who’re you?”

“Riddick.”  He pulled his goggles up, revealing his shined eyes.  It got him mixed reactions as it usually did.

“A Furyan,” Johns mused.  “Well that’s new.”  He stepped forward, offering his hand.  “William J. Johns, but then you probably already knew that.”  His smile was easy-going, a spark of mischief in his eyes that caused Riddick’s lips to curl in turn as he accepted the firm handshake.  “Guess you’re Toombs’ replacement?”

“Thank fucking God,” said man grumbled.  He threw his hands up when Johns sent him a mock glare.  “Eh, I ain’t too proud to say I can’t keep up with you no more.”

“No one can,” the black male pointed out.  “Name’s Moss,” he added in introduction.  He motioned to the older male next to him.  “This here’s Lockspur.”  Riddick nodded, recognizing the names as Princess Dahl’s and King Johns’ personal bodyguards respectively.  The kid that Johns had used so effectively as a shield stepped up and Moss introduced him as Luna.  The other two were Vargas and a woman named Eve.

“Ain’t sore about being demoted?” Riddick asked Toombs in amusement.

“Fuck, it’s a  _promotion_.”  He dodged a half-hearted punch from Johns, only to end up with the blonde on his back for his trouble.  “See what I mean?”  Riddick chuckled, shaking his head.  He had heard plenty about how difficult Johns was to guard.  No one could keep up with the energetic and slippery Prince- hence why Riddick had been hired.

There was no missing that Johns and Toombs were close, the blonde’s arms wrapped around the guard’s neck as they both laughed.  They were clearly so at ease with each other and the slight intimacy of their touches caused Riddick to wonder.  He refused to acknowledge the bubble of jealousy that appeared from nowhere in his gut and swallowed down the growl that wanted to slip past his lips.

They were interrupted by the Princess arriving.  Dahl was adopted, but for all intents and purposes she was Johns’ sister in every way, or so Riddick had heard it told.  “Where have you been?” Johns asked, hoping off of Toombs’ back.

“Shazza and I finally had the chance for some private range time,” was her answer and Johns snickered.  “Shut it twerp.”

“ _Private time_ ,” Toombs emphasised.  By the aborted laughter it was clear to Riddick that there was something a bit more intimate between the Princess and whoever this Shazza woman was.

Dahl’s grin had teeth.  “Did you forget something Billy boy?”  When Johns tilted his head she pointed out the clock on the wall.

Blue eyes widened.  “Fuck!  I’m late!”  He bid a quick farewell to all the guard, pressed a kiss to Dahl’s cheek on the way by, and out the door he went.

Riddick was left staring after the quick departure.  “May wanna catch up there bodyguard,” Toombs mentioned.  Riddick cursed, letting out a growl as he rushed after his new charge, their laughter following him.

He spotted a flash of blonde hair going down the stairs.  Riddick leapt over the railing, landing lightly on his feet right behind Johns.  The Prince smirked as the Furyan took his place at his side.

Riddick let out a huff of breath through his nose.  What had he gotten himself into?

/End


	14. Riddick/Johns; Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns acquires a new tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From darlinjohn: So I was thinking about criminal!Johns again.. What if he made the tattoo he has on his right arm when in slam? Or it was made by Riddick which makes it more fun.  
> So this goes with our [AU verse](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/post/115145587029/because-im-still-thinking-of-criminaljohns) in regards to Criminal!Johns.  
> Tags: Criminal!Johns, Tattoos, Established Relationship

Johns winced, biting his lower lip. It wasn’t the best feeling but he’d had worse. Still, he was certain had they been using a proper tattoo gun it would be better, especially on the sensitive underside of his arm. As it was, they were using a small needle Riddick had sterilized with a lighter and some questionable black ink.

Riddick was carefully pressing the pigment underneath Johns’ skin. He hadn’t told the ex-merc what he was placing on his arm, but then Johns hadn’t insisted either. “We couldn’t wait?” Johns inquired instead, wincing as Riddick passed over the same area a second time.

“Want my mark on you,” Riddick stated simply.

“Which is?”

Riddick shrugged. “I’m no artist Johns.”

So Johns dropped it, trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head talking about how dirty this slam was and the chances for infection. Instead he focused on the design forming across his skin. When it was done, it was red and puffy but there were a trio of x’s placed on his arm, dots in between each of them with another on either end.

There was no sense in asking Riddick if there was any special meaning behind the chosen symbols. At the end of the day it meant one thing- he was Riddick’s.

/End


	15. Riddick/Vaako; "Can we pretend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaako allows his anger to show and snaps at the Lord Marshal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by maidenofiron: Riddick/Vaako, "Can we pretend I didn't just say that?"  
> Tags: First Kiss

It had been a long and insufferable day and Vaako’s frustration showed as he snapped, “Well if you’d listen the  _first time_ Lord Marshal.”  He froze as soon as the words slipped past his lips, eyes wide as he looked over at Riddick.  The Furyan was gazing evenly back, no hint of anger present but Vaako had seen how quickly he could shift.  “I...  Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?”

That caused a cunning grin to spread across Riddick’s face.  “Dunno Vaako.  Guess that all depends.”

Vaako found himself backed into the nearby wall.  “On what?”

Riddick’s eyelids drooped, his voice dropping into a throaty purr as he answered, “If you make it worth my while.”

Scowling, Vaako growled, “I will not be blackmailed into having sex with you Lord Marshal.”

“It’s not blackmail if you already want it.”

Vaako realized that Riddick knew.  Somehow the damn breeder knew the feelings he’d been harboring and rather than say anything had allowed him to suffer through it and make a fool of himself in the process.  “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

“Glad we’re in agreement.”  Vaako didn’t have time to protest that that wasn’t what he’d meant at all, Riddick covering his mouth with his own and moving them towards his inner bedchambers.

/End


	16. Riddick/Vaako; "A good look for you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick is struck by the beauty of his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by trust-me-i-dare-you: Riddick/Vaako, "That's a good look for you." I ended up changing the quote a bit to suite the story, but... *shrugs*  
> Tags: Established Relationship

Riddick was left speechless in the doorway to his bedroom.  He had gotten up to use the bathroom and as he was coming back he was caught off-guard by the sight before him.

Vaako was laid out on the bed, the blankets pooled low on his hips.  It left the expanse of milky skin on display, the way the Necro was stretched out showing off the lines of muscle.  His hair had been left out of his usual braids, the silken ebony locks fanning out in a dark halo and down along his shoulders.

His lover was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

As Riddick sat on the edge of the bed, Vaako stirred.  His green eyes focused on him, a smile curling at his lips.  “What’s wrong?” Vaako asked, placing his hand on the Furyan’s.  “Come back to bed.”

The hint of a smile crossed Riddick’s face.  “This is a good look for you,” he mentioned, bending down to press their lips together briefly.  “Spread out on my bed looking like good sex.”

Vaako chuckled.  “You mean great sex.”  Riddick laughed as well, allowing Vaako to wrap his arms around him and pull him back down to bed.

/End


	17. Riddick/Johns; "Missed your calling"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick believes Johns missed his calling of being on the wrong side of the law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ivy-raven: Riddick/Johns, "I think you missed your calling."  
> Tags: Canon Divergence  
> A/N: Oh this is cracky and horrible and just... I’ll go sit in the corner now. *calls from said corner* Oh, and it’s totally based off Butcher Bay because I am Riddick/Johns trash and that was the slashiest shit ever!

“I think you missed your calling,” Riddick remarked, a smirk on his face.

Johns snorted, barely holding back the eye roll.  He hit a few settings on the skiff, taking manual control to get them through the minefield surrounding Butcher Bay.  The convict had a point though.  He  _had_ just helped break Riddick out of slam, no matter the reasons behind it.  “I don’t think so,” was all the merc answered.

Riddick just hummed.

_One month later..._

“My father is going to kill me,” Johns stated.  The pair were staring at the transmission screen, the blonde’s face and details sent out with the latest bounties.  According to the entry he was wanted for questioning in regards to the recent destruction at Butcher Bay and the death of the former Warden, Hoxie.

“It’s just questioning,” Riddick offered.

“No,” Johns pointed a finger at him, “No there’s no ‘questioning’ when it comes to the Guild.  They drag you in and either fuck you up, kill you, or throw you in slam.”

Riddick scowled, grabbing his arm and pulling him in roughly.  “I’m not about to let that happen.”  His silver eyes pierced into Johns’ and the merc saw the seriousness of his resolve.  Riddick took his mouth in a biting kiss- yet another thing that had changed since Butcher Bay.  “I’ll protect you,” Riddick vowed against his lips.

The comms alerted then and Johns groaned.  “Fuck, it’s Dad.”

“Answer it.”

“Oh no.”  He walked back towards the lockers to grab some meds for his brewing headache.  “Why don’t  _you_ answer it?” he snarked.  He wasn’t expecting Riddick to say alright.  “No, no, no!”  Johns reversed quickly but it was too late- Riddick had hit the connect button and said hello.  As he sunk to the floor, Johns could only reiterate, “I’m so fucking dead.”

/End


	18. Boss/Riddick; “Come home with me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss seems to be Riddick's latest interest and the veteran merc has mixed feelings on this subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by maidenofiron: Riddick/Boss, "Come home with me."  
> Tags: Minor Angst, Minor H/C, First Kiss

Riddick was not a subtle creature.  As such Boss wasn’t really surprised when the convict rubbed up against him like a big cat.  Once again the merc had found himself as the hunted one- where he went it appeared Riddick was sure to follow.  “I’m too old for this shit,” he muttered, taking another drink of what passed for booze in the hovel of a bar he’d stumbled into.

“Come on Johns,” Riddick rumbled in his ear.  “Come home with me.”

“Can’t you find someone else to bother?” he inquired dryly.

“Why would I want to do that?”  There was a grin to his voice and sure enough when Boss turned on his stool to face the Furyan he was met with glowing eyes and a hungry, feral grin.

 _What the hell did I do to deserve this attention?_ he lamented to himself.  Riddick was  _infuriating_ at the best of times.  He was like a large dog begging for affection, helping the crew with hunts and bringing Boss cons trussed up like gifts.

“Riddick-”

“Johns.”

“You’re young yet.  You deserve better than some old broken man.”  Boss offered a brief upturn of his lips before setting his drink down on the bartop.  He stood, patting Riddick on the shoulder.  “Go enjoy life Riddick.  Don’t waste it on me.”

Riddick snatched his wrist as he tried to walk away.  He wasn’t looking at him when Boss turned a questioning gaze on him.  “Ain’t a waste.”  Riddick’s eyes turned to him then, sincerity written on his face.  “I know what I want.”

“Riddick...”  The name fell from Boss’ lips in a whisper, shaking his head.  He had no idea what to do.  That was until Riddick spoke again.

“Please,” he pleaded just as softly, “don’t leave me.”

Boss felt his chest tighten.  He knew that Riddick had lost everything in his life.  Anyone he’d ever considered family, ever dared to get close to, was ripped away from him.  Boss was apparently one of those people now and he wasn’t cruel enough to watch the other man break apart once more.

“I won’t Riddick,” Boss promised, just before he yanked the convict to his feet and pressed their mouths together in a tender kiss.

This wasn’t what he imagined his twilight years being- wrapped up with a new partner almost twenty years his junior, and a man at that.  Even though he’d tried to hold the Furyan at arm’s length, hadn’t wanted him to waste his youth on someone like him, he found himself giving in.  Somehow, Riddick had gotten under his skin.

“Come home with me,” Riddick asked again, their lips brushing together.

That time Boss agreed.

/End


	19. Riddick/Johns; “How long has it been?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping Butcher Bay, Riddick has a question for his unlikely ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ivy-raven: Riddick/Johns, “How long has it been?”  
> Tags: Canon Divergence, First Kiss

“How long has it been Johns?” Riddick purred in his ear, pressed against his back.

Johns tried to catch the gasp leaving his mouth and failed.  “For what?” he threw back, putting a little growl behind it.

“Since you’ve been fucked,” the convict answered matter-of-factly.

Huffing, Johns shoved him back.  “Don’t push your luck Riddick.”  He went to move back to the cockpit of their stolen ship- he knew he’d have to find a place to ditch it soon before anyone at Butcher Bay caught wise- but Riddick caught his arm and pushed him back against the wall, this time facing him.

Silver eyes pierced into his and Johns froze.  “Riddick...” he ventured, but his warning had no power behind it.

Riddick of course gave him an animal’s smile as he caught that, pressing against him none too subtly.  “Come on Johns.  Y’know you wanna.”

They stood there staring at each other for a long couple minutes.  Johns was the one to break, cursing as he grabbed Riddick’s tank top and yanked him in, catching his lips in a demanding kiss.

/End


	20. Riddick/Johns; "Please come get me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss gets an urgent call from his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ivy-raven: Riddick/Johns, "Please come get me."  
> Tags: Outsider POV, Established Relationship, Mentions of Drug Use

He hadn't heard his voice in quite some time.  At the moment it sounded broken.  “Dad...” he pleaded. “Please come get me.”

There was no way the answer was going to be anything but, “I will Billy.  Where are you?”

“We're on... we're on Helion.”   _We?_ “New Mecca.”

There were questions on the tip of his tongue.  Rather Boss just assured, “I'm coming.”

Immediately redirecting course for Helion, Boss tried not to think of all the reasons his son could be calling.  The last he had heard from him, Billy was taking a con on a civilian vessel and then he had simply vanished, dropping off the radar.  Whatever it was didn't sound good.

They made good time, arriving in just two days.  The veteran merc and crew made their way to the address they'd been given which turned out to be a hotel.  He had Dahl, Lockspur, and Moss hang back in the lobby, unsure what the situation was, and made his way to the room.

The man who answered the door was a stranger to him and Boss' brows lowered as he demanded, “Who're you?”

When he heard Billy cry out in pain, Boss shoved past the man and entered the room proper.  Curled up on the bed, shaking, was his boy.  He sat beside him, wanting to touch but not knowing what was wrong.  He didn't want to inadvertently hurt Billy further.

“He's detoxing,” the stranger explained, his voice like chewed gravel.

“From what?” Boss demanded.

“Morphine.”

Boss cursed because damnit if he didn't know  _why_ his boy was strung out on the stuff.  He had warned Billy to go easy, had wanted him to come home, but of course his boy was too stubborn for that.  Now look where it had gotten him.  Boss should have tracked him down and dragged his ass back home.

“Shh Billy,” Boss soothed, wiping the damp curls at his forehead.  His glazed over blue eyes looked as if they cleared a bit in recognition.

There was a momentary smile before Billy looked around frantically.  “Riddick?”

 _Riddick?!_ Boss' eyes snapped to the young man that approached the other side of the bed.  The infamous convict was the one that had stabbed his son in the first place.  Not to mention Billy was supposed to be taking him to slam.

“I'm here Johns,” Riddick assured, his face softening a little with his voice.  He knelt on the bed behind the blonde, a hand falling to his hip.  “Not goin' anywhere.”

Billy sighed in relief, sinking back into the mattress.  “Lay with me?”

The request startled Boss but apparently it was nothing new as Riddick slipped easily down behind Billy, arm slinging around his waist as he curled around him protectively.  “Sleep Billy boy,” Riddick murmured gently.  “Yer dad and I are here.”  He nuzzled into the curls at Billy's neck, the hint of a smile on Riddick’s face before his lips pressed to feverish skin.

“Yeah,” Billy breathed, already calming down.  He grabbed Boss' hand, squeezing it tight.  He managed a little smile, cloudy eyes looking up in Boss' general direction as he mentioned, “Hey Dad.”

Boss could only shake his head.  What else was he going to do?  “Sleep Billy,” he encouraged, watching over his son as he did just that.

/End


	21. Riddick/Vaako; "I can't breathe"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t… I can’t breathe…” Riddick was holding his sides, doubled over as he made little wheezing sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by maidenofiron: Riddick/Vaako, "I can't breathe"

“I can’t… I can’t breathe…”  Riddick was holding his sides, doubled over as he made little wheezing sounds.

Vaako just stared at him impassively, barely holding back the glare.  “It is not that funny Lord Marshal.”

Riddick threw his head back then and bellowed out another laugh.

/End

 


	22. Riddick/Johns; "Magic word"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snark is all just foreplay to the likes of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by trust-me-i-dare-you: Riddick/Johns, "You forgot to say the magic word."  
> Tags: Established Relationship

“Ah, ah, ah,” the voice purred, “you forgot to say the magic word.”

Grunting, Riddick threw back, “Untie me or I’ll gut you?”

He couldn’t see thanks to the blindfold but he could hear the deep laughter.  That voice he would recognize anywhere, the rich honeyed tone that could be warm as easily as ice cold.  “You’re not really motivating me here Riddick.”

“ _Johns_...”  His voice dropped into a growl and he could practically  _feel_ the merc shudder.  “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit for the rest of the day.”

Riddick could only look smug as he felt and heard the restraints dropping away.  Johns huffed, kissing the smirk away.

/End

 


	23. Riddick/Johns; Shapeshifter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns is supposed to name his future mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the challenge where I'm given a number and have to go to that page in a book and write something based on a line from that page. Requested by an Anon for Riddick/Johns, I used Hawksong by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes which is a shapeshifter novel. I decided to keep the premise of the book.  
> Tags: Shapeshifter AU, Shapeshifter!Johns, Shapeshifter!Riddick, Royalty AU, Prince!Johns, Bodyguard!Riddick, Established Relationship

Johns was standing on the balcony to his room, looking out over the kingdom before him.  The Avian Court would be called together the next day to receive an answer on who he would name his bonded.  He knew what they expected of him, to name another hawk, a noble woman of their people, but he also knew what his heart desired.

As though on cue his crow bodyguard removed himself from the shadows and stood beside him at the railing.  “Johns,” he graveled, his voice gentler than usual, “It’s a'right.  I love you, and I always have.  What matters to me is that yer happy.  If there’s someone else-”

“Are you an idiot?” Johns snapped.  “Of course there’s no one else!”  The Prince glared over at him before remembering himself and sighing.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered.  He was so overwhelmed and caught up in his thoughts that he’d taken out his frustration on his long-time lover.

“It’s okay,” Riddick murmured in turn.  He reached up, running his fingers through Johns’ hair, as well as the golden-brown feathers that were mixed within.

“Fly with me?” Johns inquired, hand brushing against Riddick's hip.  “My mate?”

Riddick felt his heart skip as he exhaled in surprise.  That meant- “You’re naming me your bonded.”

It wasn’t a question but Johns smiled over at him as he simply said, “Dad  _did_ tell me to follow my heart.”

Riddick let out a little huff of a laugh.  “Well it certainly seems like the Johns monarchy has taken to going against the crowd.”  With King Johns’ blessing however, there would be little the rest of the Avian Court could say on the matter.  “Let’s fly,” Riddick agreed then, wanting nothing more than to soar the skies with his beloved.

Johns answered by shifting seamlessly into his hawk form, Riddick quickly following suit, his ebony feathers gleaming in the moonlight.  They spread their wings without preamble, dropping from the high balcony and catching the wind.  There were few things more beautiful than a bonded pair in flight.

/End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed Riddick's little speech from the book- altered a bit to fit his speech pattern- on page 112, which is the one I was given to use.


	24. Johns/Vaako; Of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns was saved on Hades by the Necros, and now Vaako wants him all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the challenge where I'm given a number, grab a book and use that page as inspiration. An Anon requested this pair- seriously not enough of them!- and I chose In the Forests of the Night by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. The theme of the page was about death and remembering it and it made me immediately think of the Necros but then of course Johns’ death. Note, not a death fic. Well, not really.  
> Tags: Canon Divergence, Post-Movie & Pre-Movie, Temporary Character Death

“I remembered a death, and I remembered that it had been I who had died.”  Vaako looked over at Johns, finding that he was listening intently.  The beautiful blonde they had rescued from that planet had suffered his share of injuries, managing to pull through thanks to their physicians.

Understanding crossed Johns’ face.  He had asked the Necro what Purifying felt like but he wasn’t expecting it to sound so familiar.  “I remember dying on that rock,” the merc admitted.  “I remember the darkness.  Floating.”  He shifted uncomfortably on the medical bed.  “I wanted to scream but air wouldn’t fill my lungs.  I couldn’t feel my heart beating.”

“Were you afraid?” Vaako questioned, stepping away from the wall and coming to his bedside.

“Yes,” Johns admitted.  “But then... then it kind of felt like...”

“Peace?”  Their eyes met and Vaako knew.  “It was like that for me as well.”

A comfortable silence fell between them. While Johns’ mind wandered to the planet- to the fact Riddick had escaped his grasp once again, to Fry, Jack, and the Imam who were pulled off that rock with him, to the moment that creature had pounced, shoving a bladed tail through his chest- Vaako was busy watching him.

“I could use a partner like you,” Vaako finally said, startling Johns from his chaotic thoughts.  The Necro’s lips curled up at the corner.  “Someone strong, a warrior.  I wish to be bonded to someone skilled, not a simpering pet.”  He couldn’t help but smile softly then.  “Although it does not hurt that you are beautiful.”

Johns barked out a laugh.  “If that’s what passes for Necro flirting, you need a bit of work.”  Vaako raised a shoulder but his grin didn’t falter.  “I’m not that easy ya know.”

“I would not want you if you were.”  Vaako leaned down, brushing their lips together.  It was Johns that leaned the rest of the way and made it a proper kiss, however brief.

“You get that one for free,” the blonde murmured.  “The rest you need to work for.”

“I believe I can manage that,” Vaako answered assuredly.  “How about we start by getting you out of the infirmary and into my private quarters?”

Johns made a show of looking around at the other patients in the bland medical quarters.  “I dunno,” he teased, “These are pretty nice digs.”

“A real bed should be enticement enough.”  Vaako shook his head as Johns chuckled.  He made the blonde squawk unbecomingly as he hefted him up, one arm under his knees and the other curling around his back.  “And the fact I’m a Commander should tell you how well accommodated it is.”

“Impressed.  But put me down,” he ordered, clinging to the neck of his cuirass.

“I will not drop you.”

“Not the point.  I can walk.”

“Very well.”

He set Johns down gently, making sure he was steady before backing away.  It made pride swell in him to see his chosen stand on his own two feet, strong despite having died by his own admission not two standard cycles before.  Perhaps for a Necromonger it was unremarkable, but for a mere human it was impressive indeed.

“Lead the way,” Johns prompted.

As they walked out of the infirmary and started through the halls, the blonde noted all the stares he garnered.  “I may need some new clothes,” he mentioned blandly.  The ones he had been wearing were ruined and now he was in some patient garb, thin fabric that did nothing to keep the chill at bay that seemed prevalent on the Necro flagship.

“I will provide you with anything you need.”

“And I want my gun back.”  He wondered if they had actually managed to grab it when they rescued him but was reassured when Vaako said it was in the armory and he would get it for him.  “Well,” Johns mused with a smirk, “looks like yer well on yer way to impressing me then.”

“Give me time Johns,” Vaako rumbled in reply, his voice dark and promising as he dared to slip his arm around the merc's waist, “and I will do far more than impress you.”

/End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first line of the fic is from the book. And Johns' description of his death is also inspired from the same page in the book.


	25. Riddick/Vaako; "You can't protect me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaako is preparing to go through the Threshold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by maidenofiron157: Riddick/Vaako, "You can't protect me."  
> Tags: Post-Chronicles, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship

Vaako was at the viewing window of the Lord Marshal quarters when Riddick stepped up behind him.  Their bodies molded together, Riddick’s arms wrapping around him as he kissed Vaako’s bare shoulder.  “Alright Vaako,” Riddick graveled, “lay it on me.  What’s got you lookin’ that way?”

He had been staring into the void that was the Underverse, the hour soon approaching when he would cross and become the new Lord Marshal.  “I will worry for you when I’m gone,” the Necro admitted.

Riddick scoffed, spinning him around and pressing him against the glass.  “I can take care a myself in case you’ve forgotten.”  Riddick had proven just how deadly he was years ago- as though killing the former Lord Marshal hadn’t been enough.  There was still a large part of the armada that was shocked how he had so easily passed over the title to his First Among.

“I know.”  He brushed his fingers over Riddick’s cheekbone.  His lips curled up for a brief moment before he turned serious once more.  Vaako looked over his shoulder.  “Where I’m going... you can’t protect me.  I know you know how I’m feeling.”

They always protected each other, always had the other’s back.  It was how they had ended up falling into bed together in the first place, the only other person they each trusted with their lives.  To be apart from each other... the idea was a foreign concept.  It was why they were waiting until after Vaako’s return to take the armada to Furya- the Necro didn’t want his lover going without him.

“Who says I can’t?” Riddick retorted.  Vaako turned to find the Furyan smirking.  “Take me with you.”

“Riddick, I can’t.  We have no idea what’s on the other side.”  It wasn’t as though he would be the first Lord Marshal to take someone with them across the Threshold, but then in that case only the man’s successor returned.

“Exactly,” Riddick pressed.  “Two is always better than one”

Vaako shook his head.  “I don’t like it.”

“No one said you had to.”  Riddick gave him that playful smirk, silver eyes glinting in the low light of their room.

Vaako sighed, pressing their foreheads together.  “Alright Riddick.  You win.”

“I usually do,” he snarked in return, slotting their mouths together before Vaako had the chance at rebuke.

/End


	26. Boss/Riddick; "Need you here"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss was not expecting a call like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Boss/Riddick, “I just really need to have you here right now.”  
> Tags: Post-Riddick

Boss couldn’t help but laugh when he heard the man on the other end of the incoming transmission.  “You really don’t have a sense of self-preservation, do you?”  The man had some real balls to call the same merc that had promised to put him back in slam next they saw each other.

“Have plenty,” Riddick grunted back, “that’s why I’m callin’.”  There was a pained grunt and pop on the other end, a barely there exhale following before he spoke again.  “I just really need to have you here right now.”

Boss furrowed his brows.  It had been a couple standard months since they parted after the hell of that backwater planet.  Yet here Riddick was contacting him, wanting to meet?  “Why?” was all he could ask.

“Johns.”

Something about the tone had Boss inquiring, “Where are you?”  Riddick wasn’t scared- Boss didn’t think he actually had the ability to be- but it was something close.  Worry, perhaps fear?  It must have been something to force Riddick’s hand as such.

“Sol Lucia.”  Distant shouting was heard and a muffled curse.  “Hurry it up Johns,” Riddick snapped before the transmission dropped.

* * *

When Boss arrived on Sol Lucia the first thing to hit him was the smell.  The place was a shithole.  It was an endless stream of slums and lowlifes- and probably some less than reputable mercs mixed in.  “No wonder Riddick came here,” Boss remarked dryly.

“You sure you don’t want us to come with?” Dahl inquired.  Luna was behind her, hovering at the ship door and looking out at the scene in obvious unease.  His newest crew member certainly was a challenge but Luna was learning.

“Just watch the ship and call me if things get hot.  Don’t trust this lot.”  They were liable to come back and find the ship boosted.  He also suspected they would be leaving in a hurry where Riddick was concerned.

As Boss slipped into the crowds, dressed down to blend in looking more like a pirate than a merc, he pressed his comm.  It traced back to the device Riddick had been using.  Thankfully the con hadn’t ditched it as he connected rather quickly.  “I hope yer planetside.”

“Docked at the Southern Port.  Where are you?”

Boss followed the directions he was given, turning his nose up at the block of housing he ended up in.  He hadn’t thought the place could actually get worse, but apparently it could.  Riddick peeled from the shadows, looking around carefully before his eyes settled on Boss.

“You came alone?  Real stupid Johns.”

“Mind tellin’ me why you dragged my ass out here Riddick?”

“Got some guys on my ass.  Figured you could help.”

“Seriously?”  Boss couldn’t believe this.  “I’m not helping take out some mercs to save your sorry ass.”

Riddick smirked.  “Got it all wrong Johns.  These guys are just up yer alley.”

He held out a datapad which showed open warrants and rap sheets for a half dozen men.  “You confirmed their identities?” Boss asked, swiping his finger on the screen.

“They were the bragging type.”

Boss only had one question then, looking up to meet shined eyes.  “Why?”

Riddick’s smirk turned into a smile.  “Missed ya.  Figured I could tempt ya with a little present.”

Blinking, it took Johns a moment to reply.  “Are you serious right now?”

Riddick chuckled warmly, starting to walk by him.  As their shoulders touched, he paused, looking down at him.  “Think ya already know the answer there Johns.”  Just in case he was still wondering however, Riddick pressed their lips together in a quick kiss, brushing past Boss before he could respond.  “Coming?” he called over his shoulder.

/End


	27. Riddick/Vaako; "I'm right here"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick’s vision blurred in and out, the effect of a precise blow to the head that caused him to lose consciousness. Through the haze he saw a broad figure crouch next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by maidenofiron157: Riddick/Vaako, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."  
> Tags: Canon Divergence, Riddick AU

Riddick’s vision blurred in and out, the effect of a precise blow to the head that caused him to lose consciousness.  Through the haze he saw a broad figure crouch next to him.  “Riddick.”

He knew that voice.  “Vaako?”

“I’m right here,” he assured, taking his hand in a gloved gauntlet.  “I’m not going anywhere.”

“If you killed that asshole before I could...” he warned.

Vaako let out a warm chuckle.  “I assure you Lord Marshal, you will have ample opportunity to deal with Krone as you see fit.”

“Good,” he grunted, letting his body sag back against the ground.  He trusted Vaako to watch his back while he took a moment to get his head back on straight.  Even being Furyan, the tumble he took when the cliffside collapsed around him wasn’t pretty.

After fighting Krone and the other Necros that brought him planetside, the lone Captain had decided to create a landslide rather than face Riddick head on.  Too bad for him that Vaako had never trusted him, bringing another team to follow the crew that was supposed to be taking Riddick to Furya.

When Riddick opened his eyes again, he found Vaako in perfect focus above him.  “Miss me?” the Furyan mused, cracking a smirk.

Vaako scoffed.  “Don’t flatter yourself Lord Marshal.”

“You did,” he concluded.

“Come on Riddick,” the Necro said with feigned exasperation.  “Lets get you to Furya proper now.”

Riddick accepted the arm up, gazing at Vaako carefully.  “Ya gonna stay with me if we do?”

Vaako turned his head, looking off at the barren landscape of the world Krone had landed on, trying to pass off as Riddick’s home.  “The armada needs a Lord Marshal,” he reminded.  “One that’s crossed the Threshold.”

“Yet ya held that off to come tail after me.”

“I needed to be sure I kept my end of the bargain.”  Riddick wasn’t surprised.  Vaako was the noble, honorable sort, no matter how much it amused the Furyan to think of how outdated a notion that was.

“Couldda taken me yerself then,” Riddick pointed out, chipping away at the root of the problem.

“I questioned Krone’s loyalty.  It was a way to test him as well.”  Vaako paused before adding, “And I had second thoughts after you left.”

“Yeah?”  Riddick cocked a brow.

Vaako looked back to him.  “It wasn’t the same without you Riddick,” he admitted.  “If you made it to Furya...  I feared I would never see you again.”

There was a brief moment where neither of them moved, didn’t breathe, and then Riddick crossed the space to slot their lips together.  “I just need to see it Vaako.  I can’t explain why.  But it ain’t home.  Could never be.  I don’t have a home.”

Vaako’s lips quirked up.  “Yes you do Riddick.”  He slipped an arm around Riddick’s waist, pulling him in flush.  “It’s with me.”

Riddick couldn’t help the feral grin on his face.

/End


	28. Riddick/Johns; "Have you seen...?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick thought Johns was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ivy-raven: Riddick/Johns, "Hey have you seen the...? Oh."  
> Tags: Post-Pitch Black, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Temporary Character Death, Hurt/Comfort

Johns huffed, unable to find his vest.  This was why he never loaned his gear out and why no one was allowed to touch it.  Shit always disappeared.  Hearing footsteps approaching, he asked, “Hey, have you seen my...?”  He turned to look, eyes widening at who he saw there.  “Oh.”

Riddick glowered out him, silver eyes piercing into him like knives.  “Oh?  That’s all you gotta say ta me?  Oh?”

“I-”

“How ‘bout ‘Hey Riddick, sorry for not tellin’ ya I wasn’t really  _dead’?_ That’d be a start.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“What?” he snarled, coming closer.  “To keep it from me?  To have me goin’ crazy without you?  To get me pissed off when I heard the news?”

“Riddick I swear I was going to find you.”

By then Riddick was standing next to him, crowding him against a supply table and looming over him.  “Why don’t I believe you?”

“What reason do you have not to?” Johns shot back, getting angry himself.  “I was  _dead_ when they pulled me off that rock Riddick.  Dead and half fucking eaten!”  Riddick winced as though he’d been hit.  “I’ve been in a regen pod until a couple weeks ago.  Hadn’t even gotten a chance to start lookin’ for you yet.  Just a handful of fucking rumors I was able to piece together to start the hunt.”

Riddick looked into those all too familiar eyes and saw the truth.  He deflated instantly, breath hitting Johns’ cheek as Riddick sighed and pulled him into his arms.  “’M sorry Billy-boy.”

“Me too,” Johns whispered, holding him in return.

“Sorry ‘bout everything,” Riddick continued and Johns knew he was referring to what had happened when they crashed on that damned planet.

They had been fighting or else the creatures there probably wouldn’t have been able to jump them as they had.  It was Johns that had paid for it though with a bladed tail through his chest and his head nearly ripped off.  It was no wonder when he’d regained consciousness again for the first time that he was screaming.

“Just hold me, okay?” Johns replied, wanting to forget about that nightmare planet.  He wanted to have Riddick in his arms again, feel his warmth and strength.  It was a protective cocoon, keeping the darkness at bay.

“Yeah Billy-boy,” he agreed, nuzzling against his neck as he pulled him tighter.  “Ain’t ever lettin’ go again.”

/End


	29. Riddick/Vaako; “You did all of this for me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaako returns to the armada and finds a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by maidenofiron: Riddick/Vaako, “You did all of this for me?”  
> Tags: Pre-slash, Canon Divergence, Post-Chronicles

They had been sitting at the Threshold for a couple weeks when Riddick sent Vaako and a team away on a recon mission to Furya.  The Lord Marshal claimed it was where the fleet would be headed next however Vaako had his doubts.  The Furyan seemed almost too eager to see them gone.

Riddick had been adamant that he wouldn’t be passing through the Threshold, wouldn’t be converting, yet when Vaako returned to the armada, it was to a fully-fledged Lord Marshal in all sense of the word.  Vaako couldn’t quite hide his surprise as he looked at Riddick on the throne.

“Lord Marshal,” he greeted, taking a knee.  “We’ve returned from our mission.  I can give you a detailed report as soon as you desire it.”

“What I  _desire_ Vaako,” he spoke in the same deep graveled tones Vaako had come to associate with the Furyan, “is to speak with you in private.”

Vaako nodded, rising to follow the Lord Marshal back towards his quarters.  He couldn’t help but say what was on the tip of his tongue.  “You crossed the Threshold my Lord.”  He looked around them at all the activity.  “And you have the armada preparing to continue the campaign.”

“It’s what plenty of the Necros wanted,” Riddick pointed out, “but only one’s opinion really mattered.”  He paused, looking over at Vaako, silver eyes glinting in the low light.

“You...”  Vaako swallowed, wetting his lips.  “You did all of this for me?”

A smirk crossed Riddick’s face.  “Still catch on quick Vaako,” he mentioned, continuing on his trek to his quarters.  He glanced over his shoulder, an altogether different look on his face as he inquired, “Coming?”

Vaako didn’t waste any time joining him.

/End


	30. Riddick/Johns; "Can't believe you talked me into this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the hell was he here? Oh, right. Riddick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ivy-raven: Riddick/Johns, "I can't believe you talked me into this."  
> Tags: Pre-Slash

“You are an asshole.”  Riddick grunted in return.  “Oh I mean it,” Johns insisted.  “Grade A fucking asshole.”

“Ya done yet?”

“No!”  Riddick snorted.  “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“Ya couldda said no.”

“And let you outta my sight?  I don’t think so.”  The only reason he had agreed  _not_ to put Riddick in cuffs right then and there when he had him pinned to the ground was that the man promised something better.

A bounty just as juicy as his own was there on that same planet.  The man in question was named Lunder, with a murder list that included children.  Lunder had been on the Guild’s radar for some time.  Hell, Johns figured if he ever caught the bastard that he might just take the cut on the bounty and kill him on general principle.

Riddick had promised to take him to Lunder.  He didn’t even try to make a bid for his own release in turn- probably because he knew Johns would never agree to it.  Instead it seemed Riddick was just as eager to see the guy locked up as him.

They were perched up on the top of a building, waiting for Lunder to come out from the dive bar he’d wandered into.  Johns was not so much a “wait and strike” kind of guy however, wanting to just go in and break Lunder’s head.  Riddick had somehow convinced him to stay put however, even as the pouring rain started.

Johns’ teeth started to chatter.  “Real fucking asshole,” he muttered, repeating his earlier sentiments.

Riddick’s arm came around the merc’s shoulders and tugged him into his side.  “Yeah Johns,” he replied, “I know.”

Neither of them said another word as Riddick continued to hold him, warming Johns from the cold.

/End


	31. Riddick/Johns; "Let me explain"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Before you decide to murder me, let me explain...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ivy-raven: Riddick/Johns, “Before you decide to murder me, let me explain."  
> Tags: Misunderstandings, Established Relationship

“Before you decide to murder me, let me explain...”  Johns had been thrown up against the side of the building, taking him to the ground with Riddick looming over him.

“Talk fast,” he growled.

“It was my dad alright.”  Johns rubbed the back of his hand over his split lip, coming away with blood.  “I didn’t exactly have a choice.”

“Yer dad?”  Riddick’s hackles lowered at that.

“I’m sorry a’right?” Johns offered, looking up at him then.

_They had been all set to meet up on some out of the way rock but when Johns spotted him across the crowded market he made an abortive movement with his hand.  Riddick’s brows lowered and he sensed the warning in the blonde’s gesture.  Even so, if Johns was in trouble than he wasn’t just going to walk away._

_As he started towards him though, a group of mercs approached the blonde.  One spotted him, shouting his name.  Of course that wasn’t anything new.  What took Riddick off guard was when one of the older mercs ordered, “Get ‘im Billy,” Johns didn’t hesitate to draw his weapon and give chase, said merc hot on his heels while the others took a different route._

_In the end Riddick had slipped away, though not before Johns took a few shots at him._

“Dad wasn’t supposed to be there,” Johns continued.  “He was passing through the next system though and said he would meet me there.  I was trying to warn you but...”  He shook his head.  “Had to make it look good.”

Riddick sighed then, falling onto his knees and settling his head onto Johns’ shoulder.  “Thought ya betrayed me there Billy boy.”

“Never Riddick.”  He turned his face to nuzzle against Riddick’s cheek.  Johns didn’t have to tell the convict that they needed to keep their relationship a secret- for obvious reasons.  It was why they had been meeting as they had.

Pulling back, Riddick took hold of the blonde’s chin.  “Sorry ‘bout the cut,” he offered, looking at the man’s damaged lip.

“Had worse,” Johns answered with a smirk.  Then ignoring the fresh injury Johns kissed him, Riddick grinning against it as he lapped at the blood.

They weren’t perfect- far from it- but they worked.

/End


	32. Riddick/Johns; "Tell me to go and I will"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bittersweet reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ivy-raven: Riddick/Johns, “Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I’ll never leave you again.”  
> Tags: Established Relationship, Post-Pitch Black... There are more tags but they're spoilers, so if you really have to know, check the endnotes of this chapter.  
> A/N: I feel like I should apologize in advance.

"Johns?”  Riddick couldn’t believe his eyes.  “How?”  It couldn’t be possible.  He had seen Johns die.  Had he truly been mistaken?

Johns’ smirk could be infuriating but at the moment it was like heaven.  Riddick hadn’t thought to see it again after all.  In that moment he realized just how much he had missed the crazy merc.

“Didn’t think you could get rid of me that easy did ya?” Johns mused.

Riddick tipped his head to the side, indicating the door they stood outside of.  Johns had caught up with him at the seedy motel he was staying at.  When they got inside, the only light darting through the thinned and frayed curtains, it was suddenly too much.

“Where the hell have you been?” Riddick demanded, sinking to the bed.

Rather than answer, Johns stepped up next to him, hand brushing from his shoulder, down his arm.  “Tell me to go and I will.  But if you ask me to stay, I’ll never leave you again.”

Riddick didn’t have to think about it.  He reached up and pulled Johns down.  The convict’s back hit the bed, the blonde straddling his hips.  “Stay,” Riddick rumbled.

“Right here,” Johns assured.

Riddick’s eyes fell shut, taking in the familiar scent now surrounding him as Johns’ body rested against his.

Anyone else to see them however would find nothing but air above Riddick.

/End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Tags: Major Character Death, Ghosts


	33. Riddick/Vaako; "You're so beautiful"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re so beautiful,” Vaako murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by maidenofiron: Riddick/Anyone, "You're so beautiful."  
> Tags: Established Relationship, Fluff

“You’re so beautiful,” Vaako murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Riddick’s bare shoulder.

“Hit yer head Vaako?”  Riddick raised a brow, craning his neck around.  “If ya haven’t noticed  _you’re_ the beautiful one in this relationship.”

Vaako’s grin was genuine, a warmth reserved only for the privacy of the Lord Marshal’s chambers.  “Do not doubt yourself Riddick.”  Vaako wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist, snuggling against his back.  “Take my word for it.”

Riddick took a deep breath and let it out slowly, eyes falling closed as he settled against Vaako.  He would allow Vaako to say as he believed, even if he didn’t believe it himself.  “Let’s go to bed,” Riddick said instead.

He could feel the smile against his cheek.  “As my Lord Marshal commands.”

/End


	34. Riddick/Johns; "I'd die for you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns is gravely injured and Riddick fears this may be the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Akira: Riddick/Johns or Riddick/Vaako, “I’d die for you. Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.”  
> Tags: Established Relationship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Canon Divergence

_“I’d die for you.”_   Riddick hears the words in his mind, remembering when Johns had said them after taking a shiv in his back to protect  _him_ of all people.  _“Of course I’d haunt you in the afterlife.  But really, it’s the thought that counts.”_

Here he was now, holding Johns in his arm as the light faded in those blue eyes to something of a dull grey.  “Hey Billy-boy,” Riddick spoke softly, swallowing back the emotion as best he could.  “Don’t go dyin’ on me now.  Ya hear me Johns?”

They had been arguing again.  Arguing that had turned into a fight.  It was petty of him to leave Johns there in the darkness while predators circled them, waiting to make another kill.  Riddick had reacted too late.  Johns’ shotgun had jammed and a bladed tail had stabbed into his chest.

The raptor-like creature lay dead but it didn’t change the gaping hole in Johns’ chest.  Well, if Johns would allow him to remove the tail, snapped off from its owner.  Riddick could admit it was probably better  _not_ to let the merc bleed out.  It didn’t change the fact he was still bleeding anyway, or that Riddick could hear one of his lungs filling up with fluid.

“Johns?”  Riddick gave him a little shake, satisfied at the moan it caused.  If Johns still felt pain then he was still alive.  As selfish as he was being, Riddick didn’t rightly care.  “That’s it.  You stay awake.  You stay with me Johns.  I’ll get out out of here.”

The rest of the survivors of the crash had caught up to them and Riddick looked at them over his shoulder.  His shined eyes glinted in the scant light they carried in hopes to keep the creatures circling them at bay.  How he was going to keep all these people alive was beyond him.

As he looked back down at Johns, encouraging the man to wrap his arms around his neck as he scooped him up, Riddick realized that he would sacrifice them all if it meant getting Johns off this rock alive.

/End


	35. Riddick/Johns; "Teach me to play?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick watches as they play, figuring he could probably learn to do it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ivy-raven: Riddick/Johns, "Teach me how to play?"  
> Tags: Friendship, Gen or Established Relationship depending on how you want to read it.  
> A/N: Don’t ask me how the hell Johns is alive or how they’re with Boss’ crew. Just... go with it.

Riddick had been watching as Johns and Dahl placed black and white stones on the gameboard.  He thought he followed along pretty well, having been explained the basic concept of the game, but he knew he was missing the finer points.  So was Dahl apparently.

“That was a stupid move,” Johns comments as she placed one of her stones.

“What?  No way,” she defended hotly.  “I can extend into your territory here and-”

Johns ended her argument with a  _smack_ of his own stone hitting the board on the other side.  His finger was still on it as he stared into her eyes.  “And now all of these stones here are dead.”

“Fuck,” Dahl hissed under her breath.  “I swear I can’t figure out how the hell you and Boss got so good at this.”

“Practice.”  Johns’ smile had teeth.  Boss was even more ruthless when playing.  Honestly Riddick had determined they were each other’s only real competition at the game.  Although Lockspur seemed to hold his own quite well.

To say the game of Go was ancient was putting it mildly.  But if you believed what the veteran merc boss said, it was an excellent tool to building military strategic minds.  In that Riddick figured he would have an edge, being an ex-Ranger and all.  He figured he could give the two ex-Marines a run for their money if he ever bothered to learn how to play properly.

From his perch on the counter to the side, Riddick asked, “Teach me to play?”

Johns was startled for a moment but then he smiled brightly.  “Yeah Riddick.  I’ll teach you.”

/End


	36. Riddick/Vaako; "I wish I could hate you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish I could hate you.” Riddick scoffed at the statement from his First Among Commanders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Riddick/Vaako, "I wish I could hate you."  
> Tags: First Kiss

“I wish I could hate you.”

Riddick scoffed at the statement from his First Among Commanders.  Vaako stuck to the shadows, surprisingly stealthy despite the metal armor.  Honestly, Riddick wanted to know how in the hell the Necro did it.

“Yet there you stand,” Vaako continued.  “Your back to me.  Open.  Vulnerable.  I should end you.”   He stopped his movement around the room, his voice coming at Riddick’s flank.  “Oh, I do not believe for a second you would not fight back were I to lash out at you...  All the same it is an opportunity afforded me.”

Riddick looked over his shoulder, silver eyes flashing.  “So why don’t ya?”

Vaako huffed, coming from the shadows to stand right beside Riddick at the view of the Threshold.  “Because I do not hate you.  No matter how much I have tried...”  He looked over at Riddick, features softening a little.  “I cannot hate you.”

“I suppose I should take that as a compliment,” Riddick snarked.

“You should indeed... Riddick.”

It was the first time Vaako had dared to call him by his name since becoming Lord Marshal.  Riddick found he didn’t mind at all.  In fact his name on Vaako’s lips sounded... right.

“Well Vaako,” he mused, a little more playfully then.  “What’re ya plannin’ to do about it?”  Vaako looked at him for a minute before leaning in and placing a kiss to Riddick’s lips.  Riddick was smirking when he pulled away.  “Well, it’s a start.”

/End


	37. Riddick/Johns; "I got you a present"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns didn't care for surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by trust: Riddick/Johns, "I got you a present."  
> Tags: Established Relationship, Gift-giving

“I gotcha a present.”

“I’m pretty certain I don’t want any ‘present’ from you of all people.”

“But you’ll like it.”

“Doubtful.”

“Billy-boy.”

 _Well fuck._ Riddick just had to go there.  “Fine,” he huffed, acting put out.  He spun around in the pilot chair, looking up at Riddick who stood just out of reach.  “What is it?”

What he pulled from behind his back was a shotgun.  Johns’ jaw dropped.  It was beautiful.  And it would certainly pack a better punch than his pistol or old Marine rifle.  It was a useful tool to have in an arsenal but he just hadn’t had the funds to devote to new weapons when he was still dealing with his troublesome ship.

“Riddick,” he breathed, accepting the shotgun.  “It’s perfect.”

Riddick’s shit-eating grin said all.  “Told ya you’d like it.”

Johns huffed before shutting him up with a kiss.  He was bound to hear about this one for awhile.

/End


	38. Riddick/Johns; "You’re the only one I trust"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Akira: Riddick/Johns or Vaako, "You’re the only one I trust to do this."  
> Tags: Angst (minor), Hurt/Comfort (minor), AU- Canon Divergence

“Please Riddick,” he said softly.  “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

Coming from the merc’s mouth it should have been laughable but Riddick heard the sincerity.  Still, he couldn’t help but remind, “You forgettin’ I’m the one that put it there?”

Johns had tried to take him into another slam after they escaped Butcher Bay together.  For that, Riddick put a blade in his back but missed the sweet spot.  It left Johns with a crippling amount of pain and a new addiction to morphine to deal with it.

“If you wanted me dead,” Johns replied, sweat starting to bead on his forehead from the withdrawal symptoms, “you would have made sure to kill me that day.”  His smile was anything but pleasant, a result of the morphine use no doubt.  “Or you wouldda finished the job already.  Ain’t like I’m goin’ anywhere.”

Riddick crossed his arms over his chest, an air of uncaring as he looked away.  In truth there was something to what Johns said, something Riddick refused to acknowledge in all their time playing cat and mouse.

How long had it been then?  Two years?  Years of their lives being twinned together, of Johns chasing him and Riddick letting him catch up.  Riddick would claim it was boredom but in fact it was something more akin to loneliness- a feeling that Johns’ presence helped alleviate where no one else could.

“Y’know this could kill ya right?” Riddick finally answered.  “Didn’t know you were in such a hurry to die.”

“Well, according to everyone else, that’s why I keep coming after you.”

Riddick looked back at Johns then, meeting those bright blue eyes of his.  Well, they used to be bright.  They were fogged now with pain and addiction, something _Riddick_ had done.  Riddick was selfish though- he wanted that light back.

“A’right Johns.  I’ll take it out.”

The relief on Johns’ face twinged something in his chest but Riddick brushed it aside.  He pulled out a blade and motioned for Johns to turn around.

The shiv in Johns’ back was scarred over, sitting near his spine.  Seeing it caused Riddick’s blood to boil.  Why hadn’t the doctors taken it out in the first place?  Now Riddick of all people was going to do it and he’d be lucky if he didn’t finish the job he started.

Riddick bent Johns forward, his chest lying on the counter.  He stepped flush behind him then as a support.  His arm went under Johns’ stomach, holding him there and feeling the shiver go through the merc.  “Deep breath Billy boy,” he warned, just before his blade pierced flesh.

Riddick recalled the blood and Johns’ scream but nothing else.  He stood there, crimson on his hands and a broken kris blade at his feet.  Johns was passed out, sprawled on his stomach on the counter, his back crudely stitched up.

He wiped his hands on his pants to remove most of the blood before carding fingers through blonde hair.  Johns’ eyes blinked open, just a bit clearer than before, and his attempt at a smile seemed softer.  “Thanks Riddick.”

The corner of Riddick’s mouth ticked upward.  “Rest Johns.  I’ll be here.”

Johns gave a little nod, eyes falling shut.  Riddick leaned down and pressed his lips to Johns’ forehead.

/End


End file.
